


Transgression

by ellerkay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Justin Hammer, M/M, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Top Tony Stark, Unhappy Ending, but Justin is into it, read the work that inspired this one for a nicer ending, slightly less than usual in this case, tony is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Justin comes without permission and when Tony announces his punishment, Justin attempts to wheedle his way out of it.A prequel to EnInkahootz's wonderful work, "Penance." Please immediately read it (before or after this one, the choice is yours) and leave it tons of love because it is amazing.





	Transgression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Penance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422628) by [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz). 

> Here, EnInkahootz, please accept this dumpster fire Olympic torch back again, with my love. :P

Tony had been winding Justin up for hours which felt like blissful days. Justin had endured - and entirely enjoyed - spanking and flogging and nipple clamps and sensation play and being made to choke on Tony's cock (god, he had _especially_ enjoyed that one) and more besides. He'd been in a cockring for most of it, which was profoundly frustrating but also something of a relief, as it made it much easier not to come too soon. Right now he was bound to a St. Andrew's cross, arms and legs immobile.

"If I take this off you, are you gonna be good?" Tony demanded.

Justin nodded eagerly, ready to do anything Tony asked of him, wanting nothing more than to please him.

Tony carefully unsnapped the leather cock ring. Justin moaned as sensation flooded his cock. His hips thrust forward involuntarily and pre-cum beaded at the tip, but he held his orgasm back, shaking with the effort.

Tony watched him carefully until he stilled again, then gave a short nod. "Atta boy," he said, delivering a sharp smack to the underside of Justin's cock.

The near-praise, pain, and touch, coming all together and entirely unexpectedly, snapped Justin's frayed control. He cried out, coming explosively with mingled relief and horror. The horror grew as he raised his flushed, shamed face to look at Tony.

Tony's lips were pursed as he surveyed Justin, shaking his head and tsking. "You weren't supposed to do that yet," he said.

"I know," Justin said immediately. "I'm so sorry, Anthony, I didn't mean to - "

"I'm going to have to punish you for this," Tony interrupted.

Justin hung his head. "I know," he said. "I'll do anything you want."

"We're going to skip our next two sessions," Tony said. Justin's head snapped up. "You can use the time to work on your self-control."

He stepped forward and unbuckled the restraint affixing Justin's right hand to the cross, then stepped back. Justin's hand flew to his wrist to work at the other one, knowing he was expected to do the rest. He felt mounting panic.

"But - but Anthony," he said desperately. "That's two whole months. It'll be three, really, till I see you again."

"Thanks for the math lesson."

"It's so long," Justin said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Not my problem," Tony replied coolly.

Justin stumbled as he finished unbuckling his ankles and took a step forward, but managed to catch himself. Tony had stepped closer to catch him if he fell and Justin found himself wishing that he had fallen. At least then Tony would have touched him one last time before - before - 

"But," Justin said. "Two whole sessions is - is - what if we make it one?" He didn't want to skip _any_ sessions, but he was afraid to ask for that. "We'll skip one and I swear I'll work so hard on my control in the meantime - " He caught the clothes Tony was tossing to him and started putting them on with great reluctance, not wanting to risk Tony's further wrath with delay.

Tony folded his arms and watched him, saying nothing.

"I'll do anything you want," Justin said again.

"You already do anything I want."

Justin shut his mouth abruptly. It was impossible to deny.

A moment later, though, following behind Tony as he led Justin out of the dungeon and through his home, Justin couldn't keep himself from trying again. He felt more and more frantic the closer he got to the door.

"Please, Anthony, please," he begged. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear. I was trying not to - you caught me off guard!" Tony's head swiveled back and he gave Justin an arch look. Justin hastily tried to amend this. "I mean - I didn't mean - I'm not saying it's your fault! It's my fault, all my fault, but I can make it up to you, please, Anthony, please let me try, please..."

They had reached the front door. Tony motioned Justin through. Justin stepped over the threshold but immediately turned around to give Tony one last agonized look.

"Please, Anthony," he said, wishing he could come up with something more eloquent.

Tony leaned against the doorframe. "After that little display," he said thoughtfully. "I think I'm going to make it three sessions."

He shut the door in Justin's face.


End file.
